The present invention relates to a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor, more particularly to a face member integrally including a face-plate and a turnback and a manufacturing method therefor.
Golf club heads (H2) having a hollow structure, which is as shown in FIGS. 18 and 19 composed of a metal main body-member (m2) provided with a front opening, and a face member (f2) provided with a turnback (q) welded to the main body-member (m2), have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-155943, wherein the face member (f2) is formed by cutting out a metal plate into a specific shape, and the cutout metal plate having a constant thickness is subjected to press working in order to form the turnback. Then, a thickness-reduced part (g) is formed around the face portion by machining after the press working.
On the other hand, in order to provide sufficient durability for the club face, it is desirable that the face member has a sufficient thickness. This however, decreases the coefficient of restitution, therefore, in the above-mentioned prior art, the thickness-reduced part (g) which can compensate for the decrease is formed.
In the case of a relatively thick metal plate especially titanium plate, although the turnback can be formed by press working, in a practical sense, it is difficult to form the turnback by one press operation, and a plurality of press operations are required to form the turnback to prevent it from being broken or cracked. Thus, the production efficiency and cost are not good. Further, there is room for improvement in the coefficient of restitution to increase the carry distance.